


Angel

by Angelica_writes



Series: Imagines [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Episode: s01e07 The Breaking Point, F/M, WWII, World War Two, angst ending in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_writes/pseuds/Angelica_writes
Summary: Dick thinks you've been killed with Skip and Penkala.
Relationships: Dick Winters/Reader, Dick Winters/You
Series: Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999741
Kudos: 13





	Angel

The world around him came crashing to a halt as soon as Winters heard the news. Skip and Penkala’s foxhole had been hit. He knew that you normally shared their foxhole, and just a few hours ago you’d told Dick you were going to check up on them just after you’d planted a goodbye kiss on his chapped lips. Winters tried to speak, tried to stand, but he found himself immobile and unable to produce a sound. He just sat there, eyes bulging, staring straight ahead. Memories raced through Dick’s head. How you initiated the first kiss because you grew too impatient waiting for him to do so; your weekend in Paris; your smile; your laugh. How your eyes would glow whenever you saw him heading towards you, and the way your hand fit perfectly into his, warm and tender. Dick was pulled out of his thoughts by an icy hand on his cheek. He was so wrapped up in thoughts of you that he’d forgotten Lew was there.

“You’ve been staring at that tree for twenty minutes, Dick,” Lew said gently, taking a seat next to his friend and putting a comforting hand on Dick’s shivering shoulder. “I’m sorry I had to bring such bad news.”

“Yeah,” Dick managed to croak out, finally ripping his gaze away from the tree ahead of him and turning to Lew. The initial shock of the news had worn off enough that tears had begun to prick at the corner of Dick’s eyes. They began to flow, and a flood of sadness gushed down his face, his shoulders shaking more than before; so to were his hands, rendering them useless to wipe the flood away. He felt a glacial hand on his cheek, gently wiping the tears away, only for new ones to instantly take their place. Nix gave up, but instead pulled Dick into an embrace, holding him as he sobbed.

Both men lost track of how long they were sat there, Nix holding his broken friend. Dick felt his loss as a physical pain, his chest ached and his head spun. Everything was out of focus, not just the objects around him, but his future too. He was so sure of what would happen after the war; you and he would settle down together back in the States, living out the rest of your days basking in adoration for each other. Now there was only darkness. Dick didn’t want a future that didn’t have you in it.

Dick was a popular officer for a reason. He was a good officer. He took the time to check on his men, making sure they were alright. His immense loss wiped almost everything from his mind, but not the instincts of a caring officer. It was a trait you had in common; as a medic you were bound to physically care for the men, but you, like Roe, went above and beyond. It was what first attracted Dick to you.

“I need to check on the men,” he suddenly shot out of Nix’s hold, startling Lew. Dick stumbled through the dirty white snow, when he saw something that brought him to an abrupt halt, heart hammering in his chest.

There you were.

You were patching up a soldier, with your token gentleness and consideration. Dick thought he was hallucinating, his grieving mind playing tricks because he couldn’t bare the thought of actually letting you go, or perhaps you had visited him as an angel. But then the solider said your name.

“Thanks, Y/N,” he grinned up at you, as a fellow solider helped him hobble away.

And that’s when you turned around. As soon as you saw Dick, your eyes took on that oh-so-familiar glow that he’d loved since the day he saw it. You ran to him, embracing him and running your hands up and down his back. His clung on to you like a child who didn’t want their mother to leave the house.

“Is it really you?” he whispered, and you felt his tears falling into your filthy hair, causing your smile to vanish.

“What’s wrong?” you broke the hug to look up at him, forcing a small smile to your lips, hoping it would bring him comfort. You wiped away his tears, having more success than Nix, and kissed him gently.

“I thought-,” Dick broke off, a hiccup forcing the sentence to an abrupt conclusion. “I thought you’d been killed with Skip and Penk,” he managed to finish.

“Roe, Spina and I had to tend to the wounded, so I wasn’t there with them,” now it was your turn to cry. “What if I could’ve helped them?”

“Hey, don’t talk like that. They took a direct, there’s nothing that could’ve been done, not even with your skills.”

“I love you,” you melted once more into his touch as he pulled you into a hug.

“I love you too. Which is why I want you to come home with me after the war. We can get married.” The bluntness of Dick’s proposal hit you like a train, but you had never been so happy, even in this wintry Hell. “I’ve known for a long time that I wanted to spend my life with you, Y/N, and today when I thought I’d lost you, I felt as though I’d lost my future.”

“Dick, as if you don’t already know that I’d love to be your wife.” Dick leant down to kiss you, softly and lovingly. You relished in feeling his lips upon your own, this kiss containing more raw emotion than any other you’d shared.

Then your thoughts flicked back to Skip and Penkala; causing the tears to resume. Pulling his lips from yours, Dick kissed your salty tears away, not needing to ask who they were for. The war had taken so much, but at least it enabled to you find something precious; the kind of love that people dream of.


End file.
